Focus (ability)
'' (PSP).]] Focus , also known as Spell Focus , Accumulate , Lock, Store, BuildUp, or Power, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. Unlike many abilities, Focus has had no set function, but follows the general formula of increasing a certain stat of the user. Sometimes, it has an upgraded version called Focara. Appearances Final Fantasy Called LOCK in the original NES release, Focus1 in the Final Fantasy Origins release, and Focus in subsequent releases, it is a Level 1 Black Magic spell bought in Cornelia and can be learned by the Black Mage, Black Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard, and Ninja job classes. It lowers an opponent's Evasion stat by 10. It costs 3 MP to cast in the Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases. The spell is bugged in the NES version and always misses. Water Naga is the only enemy to utilize the spell. Final Fantasy III Boost, or Buildup in the NES version, is the command ability of the Black Belt class, which doubles the next attack's power. It can be used three consecutive times, before the user releases its boosted energy and takes damage. Final Fantasy IV .]] This ability was removed on the SNES North American and ''Easy Type versions of the game. Focus was known as Power in the PS translation. In the GBA release Yang has the Focus ability. Focus has a Charge Time of 4. When used, it causes Yang to spend a short time charging up, and then make an attack with double his regular attack power a short time later, though Yang is unable to avoid any magic attacks. This makes Focus particularly effective against monsters with high Defense stats, and can even get past the immense Defense stats of Flan type monsters if Yang is wielding claws which match their elemental weaknesses. In the GBA and PSP releases Yang can upgrade the Focus attack to Deadly by equipping the Discipline Armband; Deadly has the same properties, but triples his attack power. The duration of both abilities are determined by Yang's Agility. In the 3D releases Yang still has the Focus ability, and it can be obtained as an augment after he leaves the party. The Focus ability works slightly different here; instead of executing automatically, it can be used up to three times in succession, each time powering up the next physical attack even further. Focus affects the Attack, Jump, Kick, Aim, and Throw commands, and stacks with Darkness. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Focus returns in the sequel of Final Fantasy IV as Yang's exclusive ability. It functions the same way as it did in the predecessor. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Yang's Focus works as it does in the GBA release of Final Fantasy IV. It has a Charge Time of 4. Final Fantasy V Monks can use Focus to double their Attack power after a turn. Focus will ignore any added abilities from weapons (randomly cast spells or a weapon's special ability), excluding Spellblade effects currently on the character. Any weapon that works on magic, such as rods and the Blood Sword, will not get a damage boost from Focus. Final Fantasy IX The Focus command increases Vivi's Magic Power. Vivi can stack the effect multiple times, but once the Magic stat reaches 99 it will not increase further. The effect lasts for the entire battle, even if KO'd. The formula for Focus is as follows: : * 1.25 Final Fantasy X Focus is a special ability that raises party's Magic and Magic Defense. Focus raises party's Magic stat by 1 point each cast (up to 5 times as maximum). This can even raise the Magic stat to 260 during battle. Focus raises party's Magic Defence by 1/15 of their HP Max (first use), in 1/12 of their HP Max (second use), in 1/9 of their HP Max (third use), in 1/6 of their HP Max (fourth use), and 1/3 of their HP Max (fifth use). That is, up to 33% maximum. The effect of both will remain until the end of the battle. It is found in Lulu's section of the Sphere Grid. Final Fantasy X-2 Focus is an ability on the Black Mage dressphere. Focus raises the caster's Magic by three points every use, stackable up to ten points. It costs 10 AP to learn. Final Fantasy XI Focus is an ability available to Monks. It is an ability that increases their Accuracy. Final Fantasy XII Focus is an augment that increases the character's Strength while at full HP. Focus also appears as an enemy ability that heals HP. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Focus is an ability learned by Rikken and enemy Monks that increases the damage of the user's next attack. Kytes's ability Charge increases the damage of his next spell. Final Fantasy Tactics Focus (originally known as Accumulate) is an ability learned by the Squire class for 300 JP. It increases the user's Attack power by 1 for the duration of the battle, and has a 100% hit rate. It has no charge time, but can only target the user. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Focus (called "Boost" in the English version) is an ability learned by Archers with the Longbow. It increases the power of the next physical attack, whether it be an action or a Counterattack. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Focus is once again an ability learned by Archers with the Longbow for 100 AP. It works the same as it did in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Final Fantasy Type-0 Focus, known as Boost in Final Fantasy Type-0, is a Special Magic spell that temporarily grants the effect of aura (double physical damage), protect and invisible to the caster. Boost II grant these effects to all party members. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Boost command is equipped to every playable character by default, and lets the user conserve their Action Points without taking a turn. They take less damage from enemy attacks on their Boost turn, making the Boost command comparable to the Defend command in other Final Fantasy titles. Spell Focus is an ability learned by Black Mages. It boosts the power of their next spell and takes two AP to perform. A weaker version of the ability, called Magic Mojo, is initially learned by Black Mages. Final Fantasy Dimensions Focus is the level 3 ability of the Monk class, learned for 40 AP. It can be used up to 3 times to increase the power of the next used ability, and requires one ability slot to equip. Glaive begins the game with this ability. Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Focus comes in three levels of power and is a Reactive ability that activates during Battle Music Sequences each time the player receives a "Good" or better on 13 Hold Triggers. Focus deals physical damage based on the level of the skill. Firion, Kain, Cloud, Squall and Prishe can learn all three levels of Focus, while Warrior of Light learns Focus Lv1 and Focus Lv3 and Sephiroth learns Focus Lv1. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Artniks Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery Category:Command Abilities Category:Support Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Black Magic Category:Final Fantasy III Abilities Category:Final Fantasy V Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Abilities Category:Final Fantasy X Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IV Abilities Category:Final Fantasy IX Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Abilities Category:Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Abilities pl:Focus (umiejętność)